The Alicorn's Treasure Part 1
The Alicorn's Treasure Part 1 is the twenty-fifth episode of the seventh season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot Princess Yuna heard of the Captain Stubb's Treasure was taken and hidden away by Captain Bonemeal the Bone Pirates, So, It's up to Princess Yuna, Prince Dusty Crophopper, Princess Snowdrop, Princess Skyla, The Mane 6's Foals, Willow Apple, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Princess Nyx, The Mixels, Tigatron, Airazor, Silverbolt, Blackarachnia, Cheetor, WALL-E, EVE, The Alliance of 16, Wheelie, Brains, The Human Mane 6, Emmet, Wyldstyle, Vitruvius, Batman, Uni-Kitty, Benny the Spaceman, Lord Business, Bad Cop/Good Cop, Pa Cop and Ma Cop, MetalBeard, Salty and Porter to help Captain Stubbs and his crew find their Treasure. In the pirate restaurant In the pirate-themed restaurant, Princess Yuna, Princess Snowdrop, Princess Skyla, The Mane 6's Foals, Willow Apple, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Princess Nyx and Princess Jubilee got their own jobs as cabin foals at the Pirate Restaurant. The Foals got fired/The Story of Captain Stubbs The next day, the blind guy showed up and gives Princess Yuna and her friends a black spot warning them that evil Boneface Pirates are coming after them and kill them. Later that night, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake tried to warn everyone and everypony about the Boneface Pirates, But no one believes them and they got fired for no reason, Then, A pirate undercover came by and explains that he is a spy of a Pirate Captain named Captain Stubbs and told them a story about him and after that he explained to them to come and see Captain Stubbs and meet him at the Docks tomorrow at dawn and gives Yuna the map and walked away, So Princess Yuna and her friends start gathering their guardians and some friends to take with them. The Boneface Pirates attack The next night, Captain Bonemeal, Kolestra, Ribbs, Spiny and their army of Skullface Pirates came after the treasure map. The blind guy was right, Yuna and their friends begin to fight those Boneheaded pirates. Arriving at the pirate ship Just then, They saw a pirate ship of Captain Stubbs Mr. Spivey told them about, So they've met him, Captain Stubbs and his crew of Pirates, Pongolo Pete, Captain Stubbs' Pet Parrot, Helga, their navigator, Mr. Pym, The Captain's first mate and right hand man, Gunner John the Cannon expert and Queag, So Princess Yuna and their friends begin their quest for the stolen treasure. Meeting some friends On their way to find the Treasure, Mr. Pym begins his roll call on Princess Yuna, Prince Dusty Crophopper, Princess Snowdrop, Princess Skyla, The Mane 6's Foals, Willow Apple, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Princess Nyx, The Mixels, Tigatron, Airazor, Silverbolt, Blackarachnia, Cheetor, WALL-E, EVE, The Alliance of 16, Wheelie, Brains, The Human Mane 6, Emmet, Wyldstyle, Vitruvius, Batman, Uni-Kitty, Benny the Spaceman, Lord Business, Bad Cop/Good Cop, Pa Cop and Ma Cop, MetalBeard, Salty and Porter. Trivia *These two part episodes are a mixture of The Muppet Treasure Island and The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie. Songs #'Spanish Gold' - #'Yo Ho Hero' - #'Sailing for Adventures' - #'Out of the Ocean (The Pirate's Song)' - Category:Iamnater1225